Seuls
by Bymeha
Summary: Lui aussi avait mal choisi, dans un autre temps, à une autre époque ; lui aussi savait ce que c'était que d'être le dernier. Spoilers.


Bonjour ou bonsoir, fandom de Dragon Age !

Bien que les événements de ce texte se déroulent avant la fin du jeu, il comprend néanmoins quelques éléments qui ne paraissent clairs qu'une fois l'aventure de Dragon Age Inquisition terminé. Aussi je préfère vous prévenir : **Risque de spoilers concernant le passé de l'un des personnages.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Solas, F!Lavellan.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Dragon Age sont la propriété de Bioware.

* * *

Le jour déclinait et la lumière du soleil se dissipait doucement au profit de celle de la Brèche, dont la lueur surnaturelle aspirait les regards imprudents et allongeait les ombres. Seule la couleur rouge parvenait à percer les ténèbres naissantes pour souligner le contour des Dorsales de Givres ; sa lumière illuminait les appartements de l'Inquisitrice comme dans un dernier acte ultime, figeant les motifs renvoyés par les vitraux contre les murs.

Solas se figea à l'instant même où son regard se posa sur elle. Il ne s'annonça pas tout de suite, s'imprégnant malgré lui de chaque détail, chaque ressenti ; immobile elle aussi, elle lui tournait le dos, les mains posées contre la rambarde de la terrasse de ses appartements, celle qui se tournait vers les flancs immaculés des Dorsales de Givre. L'Ancre sur sa main luisait d'un éclat vacillant et instable – comme elle.

Et comme ça, à l'abri des regards, elle semblait de nouveau si fragile.

Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point elle était forte, pourtant ; c'est lui qui avait veillé sur elle tandis qu'elle luttait contre la marque qui la dévorait à petit feu. C'est lui qui l'avait vue guider un peuple qui n'était pas le sien vers un avenir plus sûr, lui qui l'avait vue s'affranchir malgré elle des siens et de tout ce qui avait constitué son monde pour en sauver un bien plus vaste.

Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle pour sauver d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle venait de tout perdre.

Le rapport était posé sur le bureau, manifestement lu et relu ; il avait été plié, froissé, lissé puis froissé encore, torturé par les mains tremblantes de l'Inquisitrice. Il le parcourut rapidement, sans savoir si ce qu'il ressentit s'apparentait à une réelle douleur ou non. Joséphine était venue le prévenir, l'air peinée ; il avait immédiatement compris.

Et en la voyant ainsi, silencieuse et dévastée, il ne pouvait que se remémorer sa propre peine ; celle qui le hantait à chaque seconde de cette pénible vie passée à essayer de réparer ses erreurs.

« Inquisitrice, je... »

Elle sursauta, quoique sans se retourner. Solas était conscient de ce qu'impliquait ce silence, des tourments et de la douleur violente qu'il tentait d'étouffer. Il comprenait le goût amer et brûlant des larmes, celui plus persistant encore des regrets.

Sa voix se fit entendre, morne et chevrotante, tremblante de larmes.

« J'ai... J'ai pris la mauvaise décision. »

Il ne dit rien ; lui aussi avait mal choisi, dans un autre temps, à une autre époque.

« Ils sont tous... Solas, ils... Mon peuple...

— Je sais, la coupa-t-il en s'approchant. J'en suis désolé. »

Mais Solas savait également à quel point cette douleur pouvait être dévastatrice ; aussi se para-t-il de tout le courage et la tendresse dont il se devait de faire preuve, plus conscient que n'importe qui de la violence de la tempête qui s'annonçait.

« Vhenan... », souffla-t-il alors, posant d'abord une main prudente au creux de son dos, l'autre se tenant prête à soutenir la créature innocente et écrasée par le poids de la douleur qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Lavellan détacha son regard améthyste des flancs des montagnes pour le regarder lui ; et elle était si belle, si pure, si innocente – trop pour porter tout ce sang sur ses mains, trop pour porter le poids de telles responsabilités, celui d'un tel choix. Il n'y eu aucune parole, rien qu'un échange silencieux, une question puis un accord.

Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il ne la laissera pas se noyer dans ses propres ténèbres comme lui l'avait fait – il ne permettra pas qu'on la lui enlève, qu'elle se perde.

_Qu'il la perde. _

Il vit ses yeux briller, sa lèvre trembler, sa détermination vaciller ; et enfin, il sentit son cœur éclater lorsqu'elle s'échoua dans ses bras, incapable de soutenir ce silence plus longtemps.

Elle pleura longtemps ; lorsqu'elle essayait de parler, il se contentait de serrer plus fort, comprenant mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dire. Elle s'accrochait comme pour mieux respirer, balbutiait des phrases sans réel sens, des noms reliés à des visages qu'elle essayait de graver dans sa mémoire ; des membres de son clan. D'autres dalatiens avec qui elle avait vécu, grandi, d'autres comme elle qui avaient partagé des moments importants de sa vie. Les siens, son peuple à elle.

Celui dont elle venait d'apprendre la disparition complète.

Alors Solas écouta sans rien dire, conscient que seul le temps parviendrait à atténuer la douleur et qu'il en faudra bien plus encore pour refermer ses blessures.

Lui aussi, il savait ce que c'était que d'être le dernier.

* * *

C'est dit plus ou moins explicitement, mais il me semble qu'il est possible de faire le mauvais choix et ainsi de condamner le clan Lavellan lors d'une quête sur la table d'Etat-major. J'ai trouvé dommage le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'écho (ou en tout cas pas à ma connaissance) aux conséquences de ce choix, et comme j'avais très très envie de taper de l'Angst avec Solas, l'idée m'a semblé toute trouvée. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions :)

Ahh, Solas. Parlons-en, tiens. J'adore ce perso, et encore plus depuis que je l'ai romancé lors d'une seconde partie. Je trouve son background tout simplement fascinant et j'espère vraiment qu'on aura un DLC avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une conclusion avec l'Inquisitrice avant de passer à un autre héros dans un prochain Dragon Age...

Merci pour votre lecture !

Bymeha


End file.
